


is it assuming or is it being bold?

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampires, mentioned minayeon, purely for fun, thank you nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: being the leader of a vampire clan can be tiring for minatozaki sana, which is why she ends up on a set up date with someone nayeon knows and now that she's here, she really doesn't want to leave.





	is it assuming or is it being bold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonrise31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/gifts).



> for caroline!!! happy birthday!
> 
> you're super cute and fluffy and stuck with that until forever ;D
> 
> hope you have an amazing day (well, what's left with it)

If there’s something Sana hates about Nayeon, it’s her annoying nature to butt into Sana’s life and set up dates for her – which she has no interest in.

If there’s something Sana hates about being a vampire, it’s the inability to look in the mirror and see her reflection.

“Look, just because you’re the leader of our vampire clan, it doesn’t mean you can’t go out and _date_.” Nayeon rolls over Sana’s bed as she gets ready. “This time, it’s a familiar acquaintance and I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time out with her. I met Mina over the weekend and she told me this girl is single. She’s super sweet, I mean, her personality _and_ her blood. But it’s not like I’ve tasted her or anything, of course.”

“Do I look okay?” Sana whirls around, ignoring Nayeon’s rambling. She really wishes she could look into the damn mirror and see her outfit on her completely but she has to rely on her idiot of a best friend instead.

“Did you listen to anything I just said?” Nayeon shakes Sana’s shoulders.

“Okay, where am I meeting her? I know you want me out of the house just so you can have Mina to yourself when I leave.” Sana rolls her eyes. She can read her best friend like a book, really.

“I never said anything about Mina!” Nayeon attempts to defend herself but the creeping redness spreading over her cheeks sell her out.

Sana crosses her arms as she stands in front of Nayeon. She’s avoiding her eyes but Sana already knows everything. She smirks teasingly as the doorbell rings and she raises an eyebrow at Nayeon, who only huffs and dashes to the door, ignoring her blatant teasing.

She didn’t get a response about her outfit from Nayeon, but Sana assumes she looks okay, decent enough for a date.

“Message me about the damn location, I’m leaving.” Sana takes the back exit of the house, not wanting to get an eyeful of what’s going on at the front door. “Also, hi Mina. Please make sure you guys make it to the bed this time. I’m not going to replace the couch, again.”

They both groan as soon as she speaks and Sana laughs to herself as she heads towards her car. Nayeon messages her moments after, filled with words of getting her revenge as well as the location and her date’s name.

_Jihyo._

Sana likes the way her name rolls of her tongue. It’s natural. And, for some odd reason, it’s familiar. It’s in a sense that perhaps they might have met years or centuries before. It alarms Sana. Did Nayeon set her up with another vampire? She’s not sure she should be dealing with another after the previous outcome.

The past is the past, Sana knows she shouldn’t be dwelling on it. But, she’s helpless against the fragments of memories that painfully remind of her of a mistake – no, never a mistake. It’s merely a memory that reminds her of the love she once had and hopes to find again.

She sighs softly as she reaches her destination. Sana runs her hand through her hair and slips on a leather jacket. She pops a blood candy in her mouth just in case and hopes she looks okay. There’s a pretty woman standing outside of the café and Sana thinks asking her about how she looks might get her a better answer than her conversation with Nayeon.

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question?” Sana quietly strides up to the person. “Do I look okay?”

The woman looks at her in confusion, not expecting to be asked such a question, clearly. Sana blushes as she notes that the woman is looking her up and down, looking at her carefully. Her eyes land on Sana’s necklace and there’s a glint of recognition in her eyes. It piques Sana’s interest. Not many recognise her clan crest on the pendant of her jewellery.

“Makes sense why you asked. Nice that you can be out in the day. Are you maybe a hybrid? Or have you been around long enough to be used to sunlight?” The woman smiles at Sana. “And yes, you look beautiful.”

“How do you know…” Sana is extremely surprised by this woman’s eye.

“Which part? The beauty or the fact that you’re a vampire?”

She’s taken aback by the boldness of the person in front of her. Perhaps, Sana has met her match. The compliment doesn’t go unnoticed; she’s flattered.

“A smooth talker? I _was_ talking about the vampire part but you can tell me about the beauty too.” Sana shrugs, smirking as she hears the woman’s visible spike in heart rate. “And, I’m Sana.”

It takes a few moments for her to respond and she’s even quieter once she hears Sana’s introduction. “The Rogues of Darkness have a very distinct mark. Plus, being friends with Nayeon, it’s only normal that I’ve talked about this with her.” There’s a moment of hesitation in her eyes before she speaks again, this time, a hint of a smirk on her face. “And, your beauty? How about we talk about that over our date? I’m Jihyo.”

Sana is visibly taken aback by the new knowledge of this woman being her date. Nayeon knows her, talked to her about vampires. Does that mean that Jihyo is also a supernatural being? There are questions swarming in her mind but if Nayeon trusts Jihyo enough to set her up on a date with Sana, she knows it’s fine to trust Jihyo too.

“Hmm… if you’ve been talking about vampires with Nayeon, how do you not know who I am? Or if I’m a hybrid?” Sana is intrigued as she walks them inside the café. The owner greets her with a smile and guides them to a private room. Sana rolls her eyes because she knows it’s Nayeon who’s reserved it for them, but she appreciates the privacy away from the business of main area.

“Private room is a little ambitious, no?” Jihyo retorts as she slides into the chair opposite Sana’s. There’s a gleam of playfulness in her eyes and Sana has to bite back an inappropriate comment.

“You ignored my question, you know.” Sana points out.

Jihyo rolls her eyes, nodding as she crosses her arms. “It’s not like Nayeon talks about you, really. She’s only ever told me the name of her boss. Are we going to be talking about Nayeon all night?”

She’s sure Nayeon has told her more, Jihyo just doesn’t want to admit it. Sana leans on her elbows as she stares at the girl, trying to get a hint of her nature. She’s not cracking under Sana’s gaze like others; very strong-willed as opposed to the countless other dates Nayeon had set her up for. Perhaps, Jihyo is a hybrid. She’s not a vampire, that much is clear to Sana. There’s no familiar scent, neither an aura of any sort.

“The plan isn’t to talk about Nayeon, but if it’s our common ground, what can we do?” Sana shrugs. “You’re quite interesting Jihyo. I can’t put a finger on what you are, but I know you’re not human.”

“You’re sharper than I expected. Many don’t pick up on it.” Jihyo rests on her elbows as well. Their noses are almost brushing. Sana’s senses are heading towards overdrive with the close proximity, especially her smell. It’s more like freshly washed sheets – clean linen. It’s not overpowering. It just lingers in the air. Sana leans a little more and her nose finally catches another faint scent.

“You’re a vampire hybrid? I’ve never met one.” Sana is incredibly surprised this time. She’s only ever read or heard about them.

“Well, no you can say that you have.” Jihyo smiles and leans back against the chair. Sana immediately misses the soothing scent. She reels from the change but moves back too, waiting for the order.

“What made you say yes to dating a vampire?” Sana’s curiosity is unstoppable.

“Honestly… because it’s you.” There’s a tint of red spreading across Jihyo’s cheeks. “Nayeon is unavailable so she told me about this amazing person who has the kindest of hearts and invented blood candy so she doesn’t need to feed off others. She wouldn’t stop going on about how much talent you have or about how you want to save everyone even though you’re a vampire.”

“Wow.”

“What, wow?”

“Nayeon talks a lot about me. I’m surprised there’s so many good things.” Sana laughs. “It’s not fair that you know so much about me when I rarely know anything about you.”

“We’ve been spending this date talking about your surprise of who I am and how I know you. Maybe, if we redirected the questions, you can find more about me?” Jihyo suggests.

Sana nods, agreeing on the idea. Perhaps she’d gotten a lot more side-tracked than she was meant to. Well, she didn’t want to get side-tracked at all but she’s always been too curious.

“So, what I _do_ know about you is that you have a beautiful smile and that you’re insanely smooth when you want to be. And… you have a pet cat?” Sana tilts her head.

Jihyo laughs at the final addition and gives her a thumbs-up. Sana can’t help herself from smiling – she looks so beautiful when she’s smiling, pure radiance contagious to everything around her. She’s glad she’s here, agreeing to Nayeon’s not-so-stupid idea.

When she takes Jihyo back to her place later, Sana is shy all over again. It’s rare for her to show this side, but she wants to see Jihyo again, just doesn’t know how to say it. She throws her rationality out of the window as they reach her door as she places a hand on Jihyo’s waist. She turns around immediately and Sana takes the moment of confusion to place a soft, lingering kiss on Jihyo’s cheek.

“I’ll see you soon.” Sana basks in the fact that she’s rendered Jihyo speechless.

“That’s bold of you to assume!” Jihyo shouts when Sana reaches her car.

“I’m not assuming, I know.” Sana sticks out her tongue.

She’s ten minutes down on her way back home when her phone buzzes.

_Pick me up later, maybe? And… don’t let Nayeon choose next time ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
